friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LadyNoir 1/Fanfic Biedronka/Marinette X Czarny Kot/Adrien rozdział 10
Czas mijał bardzo szybko, relacje między Czarnym Kotem i Biedronką znacznie się poprawiły. Tak samo było w relacjach Marinette i Czarny Kot, choć chwilami chłopak tracił nad sobą i ich stosunki stawały się mniej przyjacielskie (w pozytywnym znaczeniu). Adrien zaczął spędzać więcej czasu z Mari, ogólnie relacje całej 4 były dobre. Czarna przygotowywała sukienkę na bankiet. Nie wiedziała co się robi na takich bankietach oraz jak tak jest, jednak jak przypominała sobie rozmowę z Adrienem to doszła do wniosku, że to jednak są straszne nudy. A ona będzie stała z boku i pilnować ciastek, super. Jednak sprawa z Czarnym Kotem i Adrienem nie dawała jej spokoju. Całą sprawę ułatwiła by prawdziwa tożsamość Kota. Czasami nawet przyłapywała się na tym, że się zastanawiała czy chłopakowi spodobała by się jej sukienka. Dla odpoczynku oraz zaczerpnięcia świeżego powietrza, poszła podlać kwiaty. Wzięła spryskiwacz i zaczęła podlewać rośliny, odprężało ją to. Była pogrążona we własnych myślach, gdy nagle usłyszała szept: -No cześć... Księżniczko.-Mari mocnej ścisnęła spust, a z spryskiwacza wydostał się silny pocisk wody, który poleciał na trawnik. -C-co ty tu robisz? -Ej, a może jakieś „Hej, miło Cię widzieć!”? Nie obraziłbym się gdybyś dołączyła do tego jakiegoś buziaczka.-rozciągnął usta w swoim charakterystycznym uśmieszku, a Mari strzeliła facepalma i poczuła chęć zepchnięcia chłopaka z balkonu. Westchnęła, wiedziała że, nie odczepi się od niej do puki się z nią nie wygada. Dokończyła podlewanie i wróciła do pokoju, a za nią chłopak, walnął się na łóżko, natomiast Mari usiadła na krześle, czekając aż dachowiec rozpocznie konwersację. -Wiesz... Biedronsia ostatnio ze mną normalnie rozmawia, ale nie tak jak przedtem, tylko tak jakbym stał się dla niej kimś bliższym. Rozumiesz?-Czarna kiwnęła głową, mimo że wiedziała jak naprawdę to wszystko działa, to zazdrościła Kotowi. Jemu się układało, jej nie. Dlaczego miała by to wszystko psuć? Tak wszyscy byli zadowoleni. A to że Adrien, mimo ocieplenia ich stosunków dalej ją traktował jak zwykłą przyjaciółkę i to była tylko jej wina. Widząc całą zadumę na twarzy dziewczyny, Czarny Kot podniósł się i ukucnął przy niej, kładąc rękę na jej dłoniach. -My Princess... Czy coś się stało?-w jego oczach dostrzegła niepokój , wywołany przez nią, w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. Szybko je wytarła, uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i uspokoiła go. -Nic mi nie jest... Tylko mam problemy w relacjach z jedną osobą, ale to nie ważne... -Chodzi o tego chłopaka, który ci się podoba?-spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.-Czyli tak? Eh... Pora obym spłacił swój dług... Pomogę ci z nim, tylko musisz powiedzieć mi jak ma na imię. -Kocie, nie trzeba. Poza tym ty już dawno go spłaciłeś, przecież uratowałeś mnie przed Ilustrachorem i Graczem.-uśmiechnęła się.-Cieszę się że układa ci się z Biedronką, nie zawracaj sobie głowy moimi problemami, które nie istnieją. Chłopak nie chętnie przystał na ja propozycję. Zaczęli po chwili rozmawiać, tak jak przy każdym ich spotkaniu. Gadali kilka ładnych godzin. Było już po 23, przebrała się w piżamę, ledwo żywa powlokła się do łóżka. Kot obserwował ją, chciał się upewnić czy na pewno trafi do łóżka, dziewczyna od razu zasnęła. Kot tylko zachichotał na ten widok. Podszedł do jej łóżka, rozpuścił jej włosy, przykrył kołdrą, a na sam koniec pocałował ją w czoło i powiedział ciche: „Dobranoc Księżniczko” i wyszedł przez okno. ~Następnego dnia.~ Marinette wstała rano, nie pamiętała do końca co się działo przez ostatnie minuty przed jej zaśnięciem, ale jedynie przez mgłę słyszała „Dobranoc Księżniczko”. Nie zważając na to wstała z łóżka i zaczęła ogarniać się do szkoły. Przed wyjściem odsłoniła zasłony i zobaczyła Adriena. Chłopak sięgnął po blok i napisał: „''Dzień dobry sąsiadko ;)”'' Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, wzięła blok i odpisała mu na wiadomość, jednak musiała już się zbierać, napisała mu krótkie „Do zobaczenia” i wyszła z domu. W szkole nic specjalnego się nie działo. Tylko omawiali plany na zielona szkołę, wycieczka miała być głównie wypoczynkowo-rekreacyjna, ale że musiał być jeden dzień na edukację to będą zwiedzać zamek Carcassonne. Ostatnią lekcję mieli WF, dziewczyny miały na małej, a chłopcy na dużej. Przed lekcją doszło do małej spiny między Nathanielem i Adrienem, powodem tego była oczywiście Mari. Całą sytuację załagodził Nino, ale tylko na chwilę. Męska część klasy grała w zbijaka, Rudy był w przeciwnej drużynie, cały czas próbował trafić Adriena, jednak słabo mu to wychodziło. W końcu się wkurzył i cisnął z całej siły w blondyna. Niestety chłopak uniknął ciosu, jednak pocisk trafił w kogoś innego, w Marinette, która przechodziła obok sali, by dość do łazienki. Chłopak trafił ją w głowę, przez co straciła przytomność. Adrien podbiegł do niej, spróbował ja obudzić, na marne. Krzyknął do Nina by zadzwonił po karetkę (od autorki:Dobra Adrien, a teraz usta-usta xD). Pojazd zjawił się szybko. Mari zabrali do szpitala. Po lekcjach, blondyn złapał Nathaniela i razem Aly'ą i Nino poszli do Czarnej. Po drodze uzgodnili że najpierw „Sprawcy” wypadku wejdą do poszkodowanej. Gdy znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu zobaczyli dziewczynę siedzącą na łóżku rozmawiającą z rodzicami, na pierwszy rzut oka, to wszystko było z nią w porządku, tylko na głowie miała turban z bandaży. Od razu na ten widok Adriena ukuło ogromne poczucie winy. -M-marinette... M-my... J-ja... Chcieliśmy Cię przeprosić, za ten incydent. Proszę przyjmij te kwiaty.-tym razem dziewczyna otrzymała bukiet niezapominajek, gdy blondyn wręczał je, lekko się zarumienił, przez co wyglądał uroczo. Dziewczyna przejęła kwiaty. -Nic się nie stało. Przecież nie mogłeś mnie widzieć zza Adriena. Kwiaty są przepiękne.-po chwili na salę weszło pozostałe grono towarzystwa, oczywiście Aly'a rzuciła się jej na szyję. -Jak tam, Mari? Kiedy wychodzisz? Ogólnie jak się czujesz?-zasypała ja pytaniami przyjaciółka. -Dołączam się do pytania.-dopowiedział Nino. -Też bym się chętnie dowiedział.-odezwał się Adrien. -Cóż... Jest dobrze, zostaję na obserwacji do jutra i dobrze, najgorzej było jak się obudziłam. Cała głowa mnie bolała.-wszyscy odwrócili się i posłali mordercze spojrzenie w stronę Nathaniela, który stał z tyłu. Pogadali jeszcze chwilę, ale cała grupka została wypędzona przez pielęgniarki. Mari nie mogła wytrzymać w szpitalu. Brakowało jej rozrywek, najbardziej martwiła się o swoją kreacje. Nie była jeszcze skończona, a w sobotę bankiet (a był czwartek). Rozmyślała, aż w końcu nadszedł wieczór. Leżała, gdy nagle poczuła na karku czyjś oddech i usłyszała szept: -Jak się czujesz, Księżniczko? -C-czarny Kocie? Co ty tu robisz? -Usłyszałem że, coś Ci się stało, gdy byłaś w szkolę, więc nie mogłem tak tego zostawić. To dla Ciebie.-podarował jej jedną czerwoną różę. -Dziękuję. Nie trzeba było. -Trzeba, ja już sobie pójdę. Uważaj na siebie, My Princess.-pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło, jakby się bał że coś jej przez to zrobi i tak jak zwykle wyskoczył przez okno. Następnego dnia wyszła, jednak nie poszła do szkoły by się nie przemęczać. Gdy wróciła do domu zabrała się za kończenie sukienki. Efekt końcowy był niesamowity. Kreację przykryła białym prześcieradłem, potem „pogadała” jeszcze z Adrianem, coraz częściej czuła się przy nim mniej skrępowana i rozluźniona, poszła spać zdziwiona że Kot jej nie odwiedził, przez ten fakt czuła się trochę... Smutna? Zawiedziona? Sama nie potrafiła tego określić. W sobotę, od rana trwała bieganina oraz duże zamieszanie, chyba większe niż przy przeprowadzce. Mari zastanawiała się nad fryzurą i makijażem. Postanowiła że włosy rozpuści i zrobi sobie loczki, które później poczesała, co dało delikatne loki oraz miała na głowię opaskę w kolorze sukienki. W kwestii makijażu, postanowiła że będzie on delikatny. Gotowa zeszła do rodziców po „instrukcję”. Wyszła obładowana pudełkami z różnymi słodkościami. Na całe szczęście szybko doszła do sąsiadów, bez żadnych wpadek. Kliknęła dzwonek i weszła do środka. Tam praca była jak w ulu, co chwilę ganiał jakiś kelner. W końcu zauważył ją szef kuchni, który kazał jej rozłożyć wypieki we wskazanym miejscu. Rozpakowała już połowę pudełka, gdy nagle rozniósł się srogi i zdenerwowany głos. -Co to ma znaczyć?! Dlaczego Panienka to rozkłada?!-był to Gabriel Agreste, we własnej osobie. -B-bo... Szef kuchni mi kazał...-odpowiedziała nie śmiało. -Ach... Pavo dlaczego kazałeś jej to rozkładać? -A ona nie jest tą dziewczynką od wypieków? -Jest, ale jest również moim gościem, a gościowi nie przysługuje by robić takie rzeczy prawda? Nathali, zajmij się Panienką do czasu rozpoczęcia przyjęcia. A! I sprawdź jak idzie Adrienowi szykowanie się na bankiet. Kobieta zaprowadziła ją do pomieszczenia które wyglądało jak jej pokój. Asystentka zostawiła ją na chwilę samą, po czym wróciła, było widać że miała kłopot. -Przepraszam, proszę panią, ale czy ma pani jakiś problem?-brunetka westchnęła. -Tak, mam. Tym problemem jest sukienka na dzisiejsze przyjęcie. -Coś z nią nie tak? -Nie wiem czy się nadaje na taką okazję.-wyciągnęła z szafy ubranie. Była ona czerwona przylegająca do ciała, bez dekoltu, była do kolan. Mari uśmiechnęła się. -Pasuję, nawet bardzo. Mogę pani pomóc, jeżeli pani chce.-kobieta przyjęła propozycję. Dziewczyna, gdy skończyła, sama się zachwyciła. Rozpuściła Nathali włosy i dała jej czarne szpilki z czerwoną podeszwą, makijażu mało zaaplikowała, ale był wystarczająco wyrazisty, tusz do rzęs, puder oraz czerwona szminka. Po kobiecie było widać że była wdzięczna i obdarzyła Mari pięknym uśmiechem ,który był jej najpiękniejsza ozdobą. Zbliżała się godzina rozpoczęcia bankietu, ruszyły w stronę miejsca imprezy. Tam, przy wejściu stał już Adrien razem z ojcem. Mari schowała się za kobietę, ponieważ zarumieniła się na widok ukochanego. Był ubrany w czarny garnitur, białą koszulę i niebieski krawat. -Och... Już jesteś Nathali. Przepięknie dziś wyglądasz. Postarałaś się.-pochwalił ją projektant. -Cóż... To nie moja zasługa tylko, Panienki Marinette.-odsunęła się w bok by pokazać „Cudotwórczynię”, natomiast Adrienowi mowę odebrało gdy ją zobaczył... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania